


wooyeol tumblr prompt fills

by amaelamin



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Crack, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from jan 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hotel motel holiday inn!verse. [read.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7601326)

"can i kiss you? i want to. can i?" 

sungyeol giggles a bit, the alcohol heating his skin making him light-headed. they’re dancing close, too close, and every time the crowd around them turns them round sungyeol can see the outline of myungsoo at the bar nursing a drink, eyes on them.

"you sure?" sungyeol asks breathlessly, liquor making him reckless. "i’m not sure you’ll leave this club completely intact if you do."

"you’re right, i’d be leaving my heart with you," woohyun whispers dramatically in sungyeol’s ear, lips conveniently brushing sungyeol’s cheek. sungyeol sighs deeply on an exhale as he grins to himself, letting himself fall closer into woohyun’s arms. 

"you know what i mean," sungyeol laughs, pushing woohyun away a moment later as woohyun tries to nuzzle his neck. "you really don’t care, do you?"

"you’re still here with me, aren’t you?" woohyun counters grinning, taking both sungyeol’s hands and entwining their fingers together. it’s oddly sweet, this gesture, and sungyeol honestly can’t understand where min found this guy. he’s everything sungyeol would ever want in someone - until about a few months ago, that is. right now apparently all sungyeol ever wanted in a person is wearing all black and a murderous expression and downing one whiskey after another at the bar.

"just one. give me something to think about on lonely winter nights," woohyun mock-pouts, eyes dancing.

"somehow i don’t think you have many lonely nights." sungyeol tries to be serious but loses it at the self-satisfied look on woohyun’s face, throwing his head back to let out a shout of laughter. "you’re too much."

woohyun steadies sungyeol, protective hand on his back. “marry me.”

"i’m a terrible cook," sungyeol retorts, trying his hardest not to break a smile.

"that doesn’t matter, i’ll do the cooking. you just lie around the house looking beautiful."

sungyeol starts to realise at the back of his mind, even through the vodka haze, that they stopped dancing a long time ago and are just standing in the middle of the heaving crowd with their arms around each other, shouting to be heard over the music. it must show on his face, because woohyun stills and after a second, leans in.

the kiss is quick yet anything but chaste - it steals sungyeol’s breath, the way woohyun presses into him and how intense it is, like he wants to memorise sungyeol’s skin and lips and tongue - and it leaves sungyeol blinking stupidly when woohyun pulls away. 

woohyun winks and takes his hand to pull him towards min who’s making her way slowly towards them through the mass of people. the kiss must have only lasted, what? - five seconds? six? and yet - woohyun tugs on sungyeol’s hand and he follows obediently, something warm blooming in his chest. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun is a fry cook at sungyeol's favorite restaurant

"what’s up with you? you ok?"

sungyeol looks up, the guy in the grease-stained apron that’s just come out of the kitchen to sit at the counter next to his booth watching him appraisingly. a waitress hands him a cup of iced coffee with a pat on the back which he accepts gratefully and takes a long drink, never taking his eyes off sungyeol.

sungyeol doesn’t know what to reply, so he doesn’t. woohyun pulls his apron over his head, not bothering to untie it at the neck, and bunches it up before putting it down on the counter. 

"what, you’re too good to talk to the guy who made you those?" woohyun mock-demands, raising his eyebrows at the basket of fries sungyeol has in front of him. sungyeol turns his head to look at the fries, and takes a deep breath. it’s now or never.

he takes one and puts it carefully into his mouth, and the sensations when they hit are like a truck slamming into him. the smell - the taste - the texture of them in his mouth - he must have eaten millions of fries before when he was still human but  _now -_

sungyeol doesn’t realise he’s moaning until he catches woohyun’s eye, and the look on woohyun’s face shuts him up immediately. but he can’t help it - he was already going crazy earlier in the restaurant with the smells of all the food around him amplified a hundred times; which was probably why he’d looked like there was something wrong with him, sungyeol thinks in retrospect. 

"these are really good fries," he says weakly, wishing woohyun would stop looking at him like that.

"fuck, should i ask for a raise?" woohyun finally replies, slowly sliding himself uninvited into the booth facing sungyeol. "i mean, deep-frying is obviously the passion of my life but that’s the first time i’ve ever gotten a reaction like  _that_  -“

there has to be something sungyeol hasn’t figured out yet - how to look like he’s breathing, or how to not move with the preternatural grace and ease he now has,  _something -_ whatever it is, woohyun takes less than a minute before he stops in mid-sentence, eyes going wide and a tiny gasp leaving his lips, staring in shock at sungyeol across from him.

"oh," he says, eyes flicking to sungyeol’s mouth as if he’s expecting to see fangs any moment.

"i’m not going to hurt you," sungyeol says quickly, quietly, mind racing. he takes out his wallet and blindly fishes out a note - it’s too big for what he ordered, but he doesn’t care - and puts it on the table, getting to his feet. "please don’t scream."

"i don’t scream," woohyun sputters to life, the seeming insult to his manhood more important than the discovery that for the past five minutes he’d been trying to make conversation with a vampire. 

sungyeol gives him a look before he turns to leave, figuring he’ll take to the rooftops and let the darkness of the night do the rest of the work of hiding him in case this overzealous overly-talkative cook tried to follow him or set hunters on his trail.

"wait!"

sungyeol turns with a barely-suppressed growl. “what?”

"i have chicken nuggets in the back. i could do you some."

 _chicken nuggets?_  

sungyeol whimpers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> restaurant!au

"look, don’t talk to me, alright? just fucking mop," sungyeol snaps, cutting woohyun off in mid-word as he lets the pot he’s washing clatter into the sink unnecessarily noisily. "it’s your fault we’re here, so just shut. up."

“ _my_ -!” woohyun lets go of the mop in disbelief, not caring where it fell. “ _my_  fault?! who was the one who yelled at Chef, huh? who was the one who  _broke the fucking plate-_ ”

"he deserved it," sungyeol retorts, scrubbing viciously.

"i’m not disputing that. as long as we’re clear on whose fault it is that we’re here," wooyeol says primly, picking up the mop again. 

"thanks, woohyun," sungyeol mutters after a while, and woohyun pretends not to hear him.


End file.
